The Animal Surgery &TBI/SCI Model Core will be available to all members of the center and their students and technicians. Services provided by this core will include: assistance in performing 1) traumatic brain injury using one of the standard closed head injury models (controlled cortical impact, fluid percussion, Marmarou diffuse impact-acceleration);2) spinal cord injury (NYU device, IH 0400 device OSU device). The facility will be designed to handle both rats and mice with the stipulation that only one species will be present at any given surgery appointment. The core facility will also provided assistance in post-injury animal welfare and care including bladder expression following SCI.